Ghost Recon: Clock Work
by Illogical1612
Summary: Kozak's squad recovers an extremely dangerous object that could potentially be used as a Weapon of Mass Destruction. Just a normal day for the Ghosts. Ghost Recon/Assassin's Creed crossover, possibly some Splinter Cell, seeing as how GR and SC take place in the same universe. *COMA* I've decided I don't really like where this story is going. I'll update it eventually. Eventually.
1. Epilogue

"Hunter to Overlord, package is secure." Said a voice.

"This is Overlord-"

The cross-com crackled, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Overlord?"

"Told you it wouldn't be so easy. Can't trust anything with batteries." Another voice joked, with a slight southern accent.

"Shut up, Thirty.", hissed a third voice, a mix of Russian and New York accents.

"Ah'm just sayin'."

The static ceased.

"Hello!" Someone said over the cross-com.

"The hell? Who is this?" Thirty said.

"No one of consequence. Now, you won't have contact with your higher-ups for a while, so listen to me. The object you just picked up? I need you to bring that to this location."

All four cross-coms fizzled at once, the screens becoming tinted red, and a new location being marked on their maps.

"And if we don't wanna?" A fourth voice with a Texan accent asked.

"Well, then we'll have to take it from you by force."

* * *

Ghost Recon:

Clock Work

A story by Illogical


	2. Ambush

"Well Peps, whaddya' say we do?" 30k asked.

Pepper chucked. "I think we can probably take whatever they throw at us, but if they were able to hack our systems, they must be pretty good."

Kozak thought. "Last guys who did that were the Bodarks, and they almost kicked our asses. I suppose we could always ask them what they want this thing for though, since they're still listening to us."

"You wanna know huh? Well, knowledge is power I suppose. Problem is, I can't tell you until you give us the object. I will tell you, however, that it is a matter of global security."

"Global?" 30k looked surprised. "Well if it's that important, why should we give it to you?"

"Again, if you don't, we'll have to take it by force. You have ten seconds to decide."

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

* * *

"…one."

Silence fell in the warehouse.

30k was the first to speak up. "Well, that wasn't so-GAH!" A man in a white hoodie dropped from the ceiling onto Thirty, pinning him and knocking him out before sprinting out of sight as the Ghosts opened fire. Kozak felt an arm wrap around his neck, and tried to shout, but a gloved hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him away. Two more rushed Pepper and Ghost Lead, disarming them and hitting them over the head with the stocks of their own guns.

* * *

Kozak dreamed. He dreamed of a device that could control the flow of time. His dreams were a collection of visions. The device's creation at the beginning of time, and it's destruction at the end. He dreamed of knights. The Templars. They had this device, before it was taken from them. He saw the device in use, being used to age someone into dust. He saw what it was capable of in the wrong hands. He saw a bartender being abducted, and later dying to save the world.

"WAKE UP."


	3. Crashed

Kozak's eyes flew open.

"God-damnit…" He groaned.

"Kozak! How've ya been Sleepin' Beauty?" 30k teased.

"Ugh… Shut up Thirty. What the hell hit us?" Kozak asked, rising to his feet.

"I dunno, but they ambushed us better than the Bodarks ever did." Pepper replied. "But whoever they were , they took the box."

"We get connection back to Overlord?"

"Yeah, Lead told 'em what happened, extraction's on the way."

* * *

"Alright boys, we may have failed this mission but we'll get 'em next time." Ghost Lead assured his team.

Suddenly, a red light began flashing inside of the extraction helicopter, and alarms blared.

"Uh, I believe you sir, but I don't think that's supposed to be happening." 30k pointed out.

"So, it seems we're getting shot at a little bit." The pilot said, calm as could be. "One of you get on the-"

The pilot jerked in his seat as a bullet passed through the side of his head, splattering blood in the cockpit.

"OH, SHIT!" 30k shouted, a rocket flying towards the helicopter. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

* * *

"Well, that wasn't so bad! Hell, I could do that again!" 30k laughed, brushing small pieces of debris off of his uniform.

Pepper scoffed. "You gon' piss yourself again too?"

"I'll have you know I drank a lot of water this morning, and I'm sorry if I didn't get to relieve ma' self while we were in a covert military operation!"

"Uh, guys?"

Pepper and 30k both turned around to see Kozak half-buried under the wreckage of the helicopter.

"Little help here?"

* * *

30k helped Kozak to his feet.

"Alright, so let's get this straight. We're stuck in the desert, with hostiles that have better aim than Pep, and has anyone seen Ghost Lead OR our guns?" 30k said.

"Yeah, I have your guns right here."

"Oh, tha-"

The three Ghosts found themselves surrounded by hostiles.


	4. Flash

"Uh…" 30k waved his hand. "You don't want to shoot us… You will shoot yourselves?"

The weapons clicked as rounds were chambered.

"If you want to live, you'll tell us where the package went, Ghosts."

"Some guys took it. How should we know where it is?" Kozak said.

"Who took it."

"Few guys in hoodies."

One of the armed men smiled. "Good man. Kill them."

"Woah, woah, WOAH! You said you wouldn't kill us!" 30k shouted.

"No, I never said that."

"Well, can't you just not kill us anyways?"

"No."

30k was frantically looking around, searching for anything that could save them. He noticed Ghost Lead disguised as one of the hostiles, and holding a flashbang.

"Alright, well, seeing as how you're all blind, I think we'll be going now." 30k smiled.

"What?"

And the crash site was engulfed in white light, the Ghosts not affected due to their anti-flash glasses.

"RUN!"

The Ghosts scrambled as blind gunfire flew in all directions.


End file.
